The Lightning Warrior/Chapter 7
Warning: Graphic/explicit content ahead. Read at your own risk. Chapter 7: Aaron vs. Kevin (Part 1) "So...", Kevin said, "...you're Aaron, huh? I was expecting you to look more intimidating." "I was expecting you to be taller.", Aaron said as the judge blew his whistle for the fight to start. "You're going down for that!", Kevin shouted as he launched a Magma Fist towards Aaron. However, Aaron simply dodged it and launched a Thunder Rocket at Kevin's face, which sent him flying into the side of the arena. Kevin got up and lunged at Aaron with two Magma Fists, which Aaron destroyed with Lightning Bolts. Kevin used the various bits of magma to form a Magma Room (which is basically just four Magma Walls). Then, Kevin made a small orb of magma that floated above his hand. He threw it into Aaron's face. Aaron screamed in pain as the magma enveloped him, then came off him and formed into another Aaron. "Now,...", Kevin said, "...let's see how good you really are... against my Magma Clone! It takes any attack you make and launches it back at you!" 7: AARON VS. KEVIN, (PART 1) "Any attack...?", Aaron thought to himself. "Even my thunder attacks?" He decided to lunge at the Magma Clone and stab it through the head with his Thunder Sword, but the Magma Clone showed no signs of pain and instead made a Thunder Sword out of magma and stabbed Aaron through the head. "So it seems you can't use thunder attacks.", Aaron said as he looked at the Magma Clone. The Magma Clone then cut off Aaron's body from his head to down his left arm. Aaron simply regenerated it and made another Thunder Sword. Aaron then lunged at the Magma Clone and stabbed it in the throat. Aaron cut it several more times and the Magma Clone flew into five pieces. Instead of the Magma Clone regenerating, four more Magma Clones emerged from the parts. However, they were all crimson instead of scarlet like the one before had been. "Damn it!", Aaron thought to himself. "It can make copies of itself?!" Aaron then noticed the scarlet clone and figured that if he killed it, the crimson clones would die with it. Aaron lunged at the scarlet clone, but the scarlet clone ordered the crimson clones to impede his progress. One of them impaled Aaron through the stomach with Magma Fist. "So, not only has he perfected his Embodiment form...", Aaron thought, "...but he can make copies of it, too?! What the hell is this guy?!" Aaron then regenerated his wound and sliced off the head of the clone that was in front of him, only for it to split into two crimson clones. Aaron then noticed that he had a clear line of sight to the scarlet clone. On impulse, he threw one of his Thunder Swords toward the scarlet clone, only for one of the crimson clones to catch it with his head. Aaron then immediately threw the other Thunder Sword and hit the scarlet clone in the head. Almost instantly, the sword burned into inexistence as the clone fell into pieces on the floor, as did the crimson clones. "What?!", Kevin asked. "How did he defeat my Magma Clone?!" "I was able to figure out that the head clone lost his ability to regenerate when he made more.", Aaron replied as he got his remaining sword from one of the piles of magma. "I figured that if he died, the other clones would die as well." "But how did you figure out which one was the head clone?!", Kevin asked. "It was a different shade of red.", Aaron said. "The head clone was scarlet, but the others were crimson." Kevin held his mouth open in disbelief. "Well, if you survived my clones,...", he said, "...let's see if you can survive this!" One of the Magma Walls started to fall on Aaron, but Aaron simply sliced it in half with a swing from his sword. The other three walls fell down, but the result was the same. When Kevin reabsorbed the magma, he made a Magma Sword and prepared to fight Aaron. "Alright.", Aaron said as he raised his sword so it was on par with Kevin's. Aaron and Kevin then both lunged at each other to finish the fight. BE CONTINUED... Category:The Lightning Warrior Category:Explicit Category:Rapids' Stuff